Outrun
by misterdoggoman
Summary: A Ferret named Stardust travels to a remote psychiatric hospital named "Mount Massive Asylum". Will she be able to escape with her trusty Camcorder? Or die trying?
1. Description

Outrun contains intense violence, gore, graphic sexual content, and strong language. Please enjoy.

You are Stardust the Ferret, an investigative journalist/reporter whose ambition is about to earn herself an isolated tour of hell on Earth. Always seeking stories, albeit the ones no other soul would dare investigate. You will seek out the truth of Mount Massive Asylum. Stay alive as long as you can, record everything. You are not a fighter; to navigate the horrifying halls of Mount Massive and expose the company behind all of it, your only choices are to run, hide, or die. 


	2. Breaking and Entering

A dark-haired Ferret was walking to a remote psychiatric hospital, she had a dark-red shirt with an orange scarf, dark-grey pants, white gloves and three tails. She reread a printed-out Email that she had taken with her. She kept walking until she could see the hospital in the distance.

Stardust: "Mount Massive Asylum. The place is bigger than I thought"

She kept thinking to herself as she opened a side door next to a chained closed gate. The side door was left unlocked, she made her way to the front door and pulled on the handle.

Stardust: "Locked, oh well. I didn't expect to be able to just waltz into the place anyway, I'm sure to find a way in"

She looked around until she saw a torn up gate. The bottom left of the gate was bent upwards, the gap was big enough for her to crawl through, which she does and makes her way to a wooden complex, the young Ferret scales the complex and jumps into an open window. The second she takes another step, the lights in the room go out, startling the Ferret and prompting her to leave the room as soon as possible via a door. This door led to a hallway, it was blocked by a pile of junk. However, there was a door in front of her, since there was no other option, She went through the door and found herself in another small room, this time the room had two doors, the second one led to behind the pile of junk blocking the hallway. Before she could go over to the door, the TV in the room turned itself on and made a loud, raspy static noise, the poor Ferret jumped and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Stardust: "What and why was that?!"  
There was more junk there in the hallway, but there was a gap in the pile of stuff that was just wide enough for her to squeeze through, she progressed through the gap. She checked some of the rooms, a battery was in one of them, and in the next, there was a document lying on a desk. It was in a blue folder that had 'CONFIDENTIAL' stamped on the front. She continued walking through the hallway until a door on her left suddenly closed. She hugged the wall, not wanting anything to do with whoever shut the door. She scurried into the room on her right. She had no money with her. So she wasn't able to buy a can of Cola from the two Vending Machines in the room. She looked to her right to find a blood-stained table that was pointing upwards to an open vent.

Stardust: "Eww... Is this blood? There's no other way, so I guess I'll have to go through here"

She jumps into the vent and crawls through it, the vent ended in a hallway.

Stardust: "I can't go even a few minutes without seeing a hallway"

There was a pile of stuff blocking the hallway, so she took the door right by her. As she opened it, a headless body hanging from a rope fell in front of her with a loud yell, she jumped and slammed the door shut. She put her back to the door for a few seconds, she slowly opened it again. Once she saw there was nothing else in there, she quietly walked into the room. It was dark in there, so she raised her handheld Camcorder and turned on the Night Vision. From there, she walked through the room. It had bookshelves lined up in a pathway. She followed the path and looked at the lined-up heads on the bookshelves. She kept walking until she saw a man impaled on an iron pole. The man awoke and spoke to the unsettled Ferret.

Stephenson: "*Cough* I-I'm Stephenson... they killed us. *Gasp* They got out. The Variants. You can't f-f-fight them, you have to hide...You've got to get the fuck out of this terrible place..."

Stephenson dies, leaving the Ferret to herself.

Stardust: "Well, that would have been nice to know before I could come back the way I came in"

She just walks over to the side door and opens it, she pokes her head out of it before she takes a step outside of the door frame. She makes her way along the hallway until she finds another pile of junk. It had a gap that was traversable by squeezing through, she gets into the gap and makes it halfway out before a deep voice mumbles something.

?!: "Little Pig..."

The Ferret turns to the voice to see a large and burly man with a sneer on his face, he grabs her by her arm and lifts her up as she tries to fight back. She struggles until he throws her out of the window conveniently there. She screams in pain and fear before she hits the floor and blacks out. A half/hour later, a man stands on top of her, he had a blue and yellow jumpsuit on and an oddly-shaped head.

?: "And who are you, then?"

He looks at her Camcorder for a few seconds.

?: "I...I see. Merciful God, you have sent me an apostle. Guard your life, little girl, You have a calling."


	3. Ferret on the Escape

Stardust woke up shortly after the man was gone. It had not been too long. So she picked up her camcorder and started searching for the Security Control Room while also picking shards of glass out of her body.  
Stardust: "Great... About Five seconds into this asylum and I'm already beat to all hell"  
She walked around the Main Area until she found Security Control. She pulled on the knob. Stardust: "Locked. Is this locked door stuff supposed to be a new trend or something?" She made her way through the hallway in front of her. She hugged the wall to avoid being near a patient in a wheelchair. She made her way past three men watching static before rolling under a gap and taking the Keycard for Security Control. She went back. But the patient that was in the wheelchair jumped at her and attempted to choke her out, she reacted quickly and kicked him away before sprinting to the Security Control Room, using the keycard, and slamming the door shut.  
Stardust: "Now they're just scaring me on purpose"  
She went over to the supercomputer and started typing away. A few minutes into it. The same man that was standing over her earlier was in the basement and pulled the power lever. Shutting off the power and leaving the computer useless.  
Stardust: "Oh come on!"  
She paused for a minute when she heard loud footsteps out in the hall, she instinctively hid in one of the two lockers in the room. The same large man that had thrown her out of the window busted the door down and looked around the room ?: "You were here, weren't you? Little Pig... I'll find all of you whores"  
He walked out and down the hallway. Stardust took this opportunity and sprinted out of the hallway and into the main lobby. Stardust: "That guy... I did find a document that was referring to someone named 'Chris Walker'. was that him?"  
She found the entrance to the basement in no time and opened the door, gently closing it as to not alert Chris. She squeezed through a gap that led to the rest of the basement. Knowing how large Walker was, she knew she was safe from him. She walked around the basement until she found the first gas valve. She pressed the button on it. A Variant started pounding on the door, so Stardust hid under a bed. Sure enough, a Variant holding a spiked bat burst through the door. Stardust stayed quiet as he left. She crawled to the next gas pump, careful not to be seen by the patrolling Variant. Once she made her way to the next room, she gently closed the door, slammed her fist on the Gas Pump button, and hid in the shadows. And just as she predicted, the same patient burst through the door and looked around. Stardust, unfortunately, hid in a dusty spot. She sneezed quietly. Alerting the Variant and causing him to check the corners in the room. Stardust feared for her life. When the Variant's back was turned, she ran towards the door and quickly opened it. The patient saw this and attempted to hit her with his bat. But Stardust had already gotten a headstart as she slammed the on the Variant's face, disorienting him. Even though Stardust was long gone, She kept running until she found the Main Generator. She pulled the lever and hid in a nearby locker, predicting that the Variant would be coming for her. It was a while and the Variant hadn't entered the room yet Stardust: "A-Am I safe?"  
She went out of the locker and walked out of the room. But when she did. She saw the Variant walking towards the room. She freaked out and hid in a locker. But the patient saw her closing the locker door. So he went over and opened the locker. Throwing her out of it. She was pinned to the ground and the Variant put the spiked bat close to her large eyes. She resisted and held the bat away from her face. She quickly got fed up with the Variant's ongoing assault and pushed him into the locker. Closing the door on him and locking it.  
Variant: "Open this damn locker now! I was so close!"  
Stardust: "Sorry, but you're never getting out of there"  
Knowing the threat was gone. Stardust casually walked out of the room and started the power. Although, as soon as she turned around. The same Variant pinned her to the railing.  
Stardust: "Wait! How the Hell?!-  
Variant: "No more mercy. Cat Snake!"  
Stardust was very sensitive about being called a Cat Snake. So she reacted to the insult and pushed him back, causing him to flip over the railing Stardust: "I. am not. A Cat Snake!"  
She sprinted to the exit of the basement while the Variant was chasing her. She squeezed through the gap and blocked it with a stack of chairs Variant: "No! You were my kill!"  
Stardust: "Sorry, you freakazoid. But I belong to nobody"  
Stardust waltzed out of the room and made her way back to the Security Control room. It made her a bit happy knowing that Walker was nowhere in sight. She sat down in the Control Room and was typing in the command to open the doors. But the man that had shut off the power grabbed her and injected a sedative into her. Causing her to feel dizzy and tired.  
Stardust: "Ugh... What the hell did you do to me?..."  
?: "I'm sorry, My daughter, I didn't want to have to do this to you. But you can't leave... not yet. There is so much for you to witness Stardust: "For...For one thing... I'm... not your...your daughter, you maniac.."  
?: "Now now... don't be so aggressive... Will you see it? Can you?"  
He turned her half-paralyzed head so she had no choice but to look at a monitor with Military Forces coming into the asylum. Soon... An invisible force starts thrashing and throwing them around the main lobby. Brutally murdering them Stardust: "You're... you're... insane..."  
?: "Just let the sedative rest in... Our lord, The Walrider tearing His truth into the unbelievers. The only way out of this place is the truth... Accept the gospel... and all doors will open for you"  
Stardust: "W-What... are... are you going to... do to... me?" ?: "Just sleep... sleep... rest..."  
Stardust passes out due to the sedative. Leaving her vulnerable to whatever the man might do to her... 


	4. Prison Break Part 1

Stardust started to open her large eyes. Even though the sedative forced her to fall asleep. She still yawned as if she had fallen asleep herself and stayed asleep for some time. She checked her own body.  
Stardust: "Phew... good thing that priest didn't try anything funny on me when I was asleep... I'd rather not have anyone do something on me until I find someone for me" She looked at the walls. But only one glance at the walls of the padded cell she had been locked in devastated the poor Ferret. There were millions of Crosses and phrases saying 'REST IN PEACE'.  
Stardust: "I just woke up from some fake priest drugging me and I'm already seeing weird messages on the wall... Ahh... the life of a Journalist"  
A Variant looked at her through a window in the cell door. The Ferret jumped when she noticed him and hid under the bed. The patient unlocked and opened the door. Which confused the Ferret. She walked out of the cell to see a few other Variants in the cell block. She tiptoed over to the stairs leading down to the lower level of the cell block. But two naked inmates spoke to her.  
Twin 1: "Who's this?"  
Twin 2: "Maybe Father Martin's girl"  
Stardust: "Well News Flash, I'm nobody's girl"  
Twin 2: "She seems nervous"  
Twin 1: "I would like to kill her"  
Twin 2: "As would I"  
Stardust: "You two are pretty talkative aren't you?"  
Twin 2: "Yes, we are"  
Twin 1: "I would like to silence you"  
Twin 2: "I would to"  
Twin 1: "The preacher asked us not to"  
Twin 2: "It would be impolite"  
Twin 1: "Not here"  
Twin 2: "We give her a running start?"  
Twin 1: "There's an idea"  
Twin 2: "And when we kill her... we kill her slow"  
Twin 1: "Such patience"  
Twin 2: "I want her tongue and liver"  
Twin 1: "They are yours"  
Stardust was extremely creeped out by their words. As soon as they finished. She bolted away from them. She couldn't find an exit to the cell block, so she checked the cells. She soon found a crack in the wall. She slid through it and climbed up a hole in the ceiling to discover something terrifying... A patient doing an act on a corpse Variant: "...! Agh! God dammit! The hell is the matter with you?!"  
Stardust: "I was about to ask the same thing you sicko!"  
Variant: "Grhhh..."  
Stardust got the message and quickly got out of there. Though the Variant didn't chase her. He yelled at her from the bottom area of the cell block.  
Variant: "You couldn't just wait until I was done huh? Well if you're so impatient. Then you'll get special treatment... I'll fill you up... make you purr..."  
Stardust: "You're not getting any of me! You Perv!"  
She quickly got out of the cell block. Blood on the wall read: "God always provides a way, follow the blood"  
Stardust: "Well that's ominous"  
Stardust went into a Decontamination Chamber and into the next room, the went up the following stairway until she saw a Variant reading blood on the wall that said: "Down the Drain".  
She went down a hole in the floor which led to a hallway. She did a mental vote and went left, vaulting over the table that was blocking the hallway. She heard screams of a Security Guard as a Variant was beating him to death. She crawled under the window that was splattered in blood and dashed past where the Variant was. She peeked around the corner to see a door. She opened the door and when she saw the Variant who had already spotted her. Her heart sank and she bolted, the Variant did the same and chased after her. Stardust hid in a locker and saw the Variant go by. Her spirits lifted as she opened the locker, but not by much. Stardust ran to the control room and shut the door. She pressed the button to open the Purge Gate. She walked over to the door to leave the control room before the Variant from before pounded on the door. Her instincts kicked in and she hid in another nearby locker. The patient busted down the door and looked around the room for her like a Hawk looking for a Snake. The Variant went out of the room and Stardust went out of the locker and she walked out of the room. The Variant was trying to bust down a door, he saw her run by and gave chase. Stardust knew he was chasing her and dived over the table and into the Purge Gate. If she had not curled into a ball right after diving into the gate, her legs would have been crushed by the gate doors closing. Stardust walked back out of the gate and saw the same two Twins behind a barred door.  
Twin 1: "We gave her a chance."  
Twin 2: "That we did."  
Twin 1: "I'd say we were more than fair."  
Twin 2: "Paragons of patience."  
Twin 1: "Job-like in the suppression of our desires."  
Twin 2: "But now."  
Twin 1: "Now."  
Twin 2: "Now we indulge."  
Twin 1: "Yes."  
Twin 2: "Her tongue and her liver."  
Twin 1: "Yours."  
Twin 2: "Mine."  
Stardust saw an open window and grabbed the ledge. She made the mistake of looking down and held onto the ledge as tight as she possibly could. She strafed left and climbed back into another open window to discover that the two Twins were gone.  
Stardust: "W-Where did they go?"  
She walked down a hallway and saw Chris Walker, tearing someone's head from their body Stardust: "H-H-Holy Sh-hit!"  
Chris Walked off with the severed head. Stardust just grabbed the Keycard for the Shower Room and bolted back to the Shower Room door. She unlocked the door and went inside not knowing who was waiting for her... 


End file.
